Ava
Ava is the leader and member of the Trinity Trio Agent Group. She is the oldest of her team members and siblings: Tiamat and Fang . Her group is considered to be Legendary and to be one of the greatest. Appearance, Personality, and Abilities Ava is quite tall, standing at 5'10". She is about 21 years of age, with light skin, silver colored eyes with a green marking in each eye, and mousy brown colored hair with a green streak in choppy layers that is a bit past the shoulders and has side swept bangs. In the game, her attire consists of a strapless tube top with a sweet-heart neckline that is olive colored with one diagonal silver colored stripe on either side of her neckline and black cargo shorts that reach above her knees with a slit on each side. She wears brown sandals with multiple straps that reach up to her calves and gold stacked bangles on her upper left arm, and on one of the bangles is a stone that she uses to transform. Ava is a bit quiet and mysterious, but is more talkative than her younger brothers. She is very brave and headstrong and likes a good fight and is a capable leader. With her leadership and open personality, she can easily get along with others and work well with her fellow peers, eventually being promoted to a General along with Sunny and Elena to work for Aqua. As an Animorph, she can shift into a different Animal form at will with a stone that reacts to her DNA. She is a Bird Animorph, and like birds, she possesses the abilities of one when shifted. Such as good eyesight, hearing, etc. Along with her brothers, they are said to be good at scouting the area. She's quite formidable in battle. When shifted into a Bird, she can attack physically with her wings and talons, but can also use Magic based attacks. With her good aura, she can infuse it in her wings to unleash gusts of Wind Magic- something that she does often. Or she can just cast it in general, which is very powerful, as she can easily create forms of Wind as powerful as cyclones. She can also infuse her aura into her wings and just change them into rays or some other offensive form to defeat her enemies. On another note, she seems to be able to jump pretty high and has good timing, as she can leap down off of cliffs and transform in midair. Relationships Trinity Trio *Tiamat- Ava's younger brother by a year. Despite being close in age, they seem to have a good relationship. Both are a bit quiet, so it's hard to tell what they really feel, but it's likely that they get along because they work well together on the battlefield. Tiamat tends to address his sister rather formally, since she's a leader. *Fang- Younger than Ava by two years. Despite their closeness in age, they have a good relationship. Although it's not really seen how they really feel, but it's likely they get along since they were all put together in the same group. They talk to each other formally, like colleagues or co-workers would. Other Groups She deeply respects Aqua. Their relationship is professional, but it's hinted that they are good friends, and are quite close. Like the others, Ava seems to be willing to risk her life to protect Aqua, as that is her duty and honor. With Sunny and Elena, they seem to be closer than with Aqua, possibly because they are closer in age with each other and are less experienced. Ava owes a lot to Star Strike and is very grateful to them because they saved her group many times and is always willing to work with them. She has praised Skye and Zephyr's abilities multiple times. In the Battle of Garnet, she was seen leading the Animorph Division with Blaze, whom she seemed to be on good terms with, and her siblings. Trivia *She is the tallest of all named Female characters in Star Strike Chronicles *Like all Animorphs, she possesses a streak in her hair and eyes *She's the only named Bird Animorph in SSC *Her name relates to the word "Avian", which is Latin for "Bird". Category:Animorph Category:Agent Category:Trinity Trio Category:Lumiere Agency Category:Female Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Girl